Satu Tapi Berbeda
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, seorang CEO muda berparas rupawan dengan badan nya yang tinggi semampai serta rambut pirangnya yang menawan. Ia sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang wanita karir, namun berstatus janda dan beranak satu. Dia wanita yang pemarah, berlidah tajam tapi juga cantik. Itulah kunci ketertarikan Naruto terhadapnya./OOC/Typos/Rated/T-M (for lime/Boring cause mainstream theme.
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T-M (for lime, language, etc). Genre : Romane & Hurt/Comfort. Wanring : OOC Typos. Boring cause mainstream theme XD.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **Satu Tapi Berbeda**

* * *

Mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti di dekatnya. Seseorang yang berada di dalam sana membuka jendela, seketika terlihat pria berambut pirang sedang tersenyum ramah padanya. Pria muda itu adalah Boss di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Ia balas tersenyum, dan sedikit membungkukan badan- menunjukan rasa hormatnya terhadap sang atasan. Ia tahu, saat ini lelaki itu sedang tertawa melihatnya. Well, itu sudah biasa.

"Perlu tumpangan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepala, lalu menggeleng pertanda menolak. "Tidak, terimakasih." Tolaknya halus, namun dengan suara datar. Naruto mendengus mendengarnya. Sikap dingin wanita merah muda itu terkadang membuatnya geram sendiri.

"Kau yakin, Nona?" Sekali lagi Naruto menawarkan niat baiknya.

Sakura tampak mulai kesal. "Bagaimana bisa aku tak yakin dengan keputusanku sendiri.." Jawabnya ketus. Naruto berdecak, tak lama kemudian ia keluar dari mobil dan mendatangi Sakura bersama dengan raut kesal. Bagaimana tak kesal, lagi-lagi ia di tolak.

Mata Sakura melotot ketika Naruto menangkap pergelangannya. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan!" Pria itu memicing, membuatnya lekas tutup mulut. Begitulah cara Naruto memaksa.

"Masuk!"

"Tidak mau."

Naruto menggeram frustasi. "Kubilang masuk!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MASUK!" Sakura berteriak keras di depan wajah Naruto.

"Fine!" Pria itu melepaskan pegangannya. "Mulai besok kau tak lagi bekerja di kant-"

"Aku masuk sekarang."

Jawaban cepat itu sukses menciptakan seringai di wajah tampan Naruto. Entah apa alasan Sakura selalu takut bila di ancam akan di pecat, tapi Naruto malah menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Ketakutan itu membantunya memudahkan untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Begitulah bila ia sedang jatuh cinta. Selalu picik.

 **BLAMM!**

Naruto berjengit ketika pintu mobilnya di banting dengan keras. "Sshh.. kasar sekali." Ia bergumam pelan.

Begitu Naruto masuk, Sakura langsung membuang muka ke arah samping. Lelaki pirang itu menghembuskan nafas melihat sikapnya. "Kenapa?" Ia bergeming, terus memerhatikan pinggiran jalan. "Kenapa sikapmu seperti ini padaku?" Matanya berputar bosan. Lagi-lagi meminta penjelasan. "Sakura!"

"Antarkan aku pulang sekarang!"

Meski begitu, Naruto tak kunjung menyalakan mesin mobil. Sakura mulai frustasi.

"Sebentar lagi, ya."

"Tidak, putriku sendirian di rumah."

Dan akhirnya Naruto mengalah setelah mendengar sebutan 'putri' dari mulut Sakura. Benar juga, ia baru ingat kalau malam ini gadis cilik itu ada di rumah, libur menginap di rumah sang Nenek. Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada pilihan lain untuk Naruto. Salahkan saja rasa sayang dan cintanya terhadap putri kecil Sakura, yang telah ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri walau kenyataannya berbeda.

"Kali ini untuk putrimu.." Mobil itu menyala.

"..." Sakura tak merespons.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Setelah di rasa cukup panas, ia menginjak pedal gas yang kala itu juga lamgsung membawa mereka melejit cepat meninggalkan halte. Perjalanan mereka di selimuti oleh kebungkaman. Sikap Sakura kelewat dingin.

Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang CEO muda berparas rupawan, tinggi dan berkarishma, hanya pasangan hidup yang belum menjadi pelengkap hidupnya yang nyaris mencapai titik sempurna. Saat ini lelaki pekerja di perusahaan terbesar itu masih dalam tahap perjuangan untuk memiliki seorang Istri. Ia tahu bahwa ini salah, namun hati tak bisa berbohong. Seorang wanita karir bernama Sakura Haruno berhasil memikatnya. Dia wanita berparas cantik, namun berstatus janda.

Meski begitu, Naruto tetap gigih pada pendiriannya. Sekali ingin memiliki Sakura, maka ia akan terus berjuang sampai tiba masanya. Sekali pun wanita itu janda beranak satu, malah ia turut menyayangi anak wanita itu sebagaimana ia menyayangi sang Ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita itu beranjak naik ke atas kasur, kemudian berbaring menghadap ke samping. Matanya mengerjap sambil memikirkan Naruto, sumber alasan kenapa ia pempertahankan diri mengabdi di Namikaze Corp. Mengingat Naruto jadi kembali mengingatkan Sakura pada dia yang pernah hidup bersamanya salau hanya sesaat. Ia merogoh bawah bantal, mengambil sesuatu yang di simpan di sana.

Sebuah album foto terdapat di tangan Sakura. Album bersampul merah muda dengan ukuran standar. Ia membuka album tersebut, ingin melihat-lihat lagi moment pernikahannya bersama sang Suami yang diabadikan dalam album kenangan.

Bibir mungil itu tampak mengulas segaris senyum getir. "Anata.." Suaranya terdengar agak bergetar. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kemudian ia mengecup sosok pria berbadan tinggi yang terdapat di salah satu lembaran foto tersebut. Dia sangat tampan.

Sakura mendekap benda polos tersebut. Menangis dalam diam merindukan Suami yang amat ia cintai dalam hidupnya, sekaligus Ayah dari gadis kecilnya. Hanya putri kecil itu yang saat ini Sakura miliki. Dialah satu-satunya peninggalan dari sang Suami, maka dari itu Sakura berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik, sebagaimana dulu ia pernah menjaga Ayah dari putrinya.

"Selalu ingat aku, Anta.." Kemudian Sakura memejamkan mata. Terlelap sembari mendekap album foto saat kebersamaan mereka dulu. Wanita manis itu larut dalam mimpinya.

Sementara disisi lain, di dalam kamarnya Naruto terlihat tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Sakura. Cintanya kepada Sakura benar-benar menyiksa diri. Bahkan sampai saat ini Naruto masih belum bisa memecahkan teka-teki mengenai perasaanya sendiri. Tak tahu kenapa ia malah jatuh cinta kepada janda, padahal ada banyak gadis perawan yang mengantri untuk dirinya di luar sana.

Ini semacam takdir yang sudah di tentukan oleh _Kami - sama._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa?"

Naruto tersadar ketika mendapat teguran dari seberang mejanya. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya lalu meneguk susu. Hari-hari Naruto suram tanpa melihat wajah cantik Sakura, sang pengisi hatinya.

Kushina menggapai punggung tangan Naruto, lalu tersenyum kala sang putra menatapnya. "Katakan saja, jangan ragu." Pria itu balas tersenyum, namun getir. Kushina menyadarinya, belakangan ini Naruto terlihat lebih pendiam, seperti sedang ada masalah.

"Eumm, sebenarnya.." Kushina menanti dengan sabar. Naruto ragu menceritakan tentang Sakura, terlebih bila mengingat status wanita itu. Kushina pasti akan menentang keras hubungan mereka, belum lagi Minato. Ayahnya itu paling suka pilih-pilih calon menantu. Apa jadinya bila Minato tahu tentang Sakura yang bernotabene janda, dan Ibu dari satu anak. Bisa hancur masa depannya yang cerah bersama Sakura.

"Kenapa tak dilanjut?" Kushina mendesaknya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Kapan-kapan saja, kalau sudah siap aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Ibu." Ia menggenggam tangan sang Ibu. Meminta pengertian darinya. Selagi tak ada Minato, maka tak ada pula yang mendesaknya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

Kushina menghembuskan nafas. "Hhhh.. baiklah sayang." Jawaban setuju darinya sukses menggabarkan senyum lebar di wajah sang putra. Naruto merasa bangga karena memiliki Ibu seperti Kushina, namun sebaliknya. Ia tak begitu menyukai Ayahny, entah karena apa. Mungkin saja karena sikapnya yang kelewat buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dibuat terpaku detik itu juga ketika mendapati sebuah mobil sedan bewarna hitam kinclong berhenti melaju di depan rumahnya. God, ia sangat mengenali mobil super mewah itu. Tak lama setelah itu seseorang keluar dari mobil tersebut, kemudian orang itu melangkah ke tempat Sakura berada. Dia datang bertamu, sepertinya. Ck, sayang sekali Sakura tak menyukainya. Ia terganggu dengan kehadiran pria itu. Sosok yang membuatnya sakit kerena terlalu banyak memiliki kesamaan dengan Suaminya.

"Hay, selamat pagi." Naruto menyapa Sakura dengan ramah seperti biasa. Ia tahu cara bersikap sopan, terutama terhadap wanita.

Sakura acuh. "Apa yang kau inginkan." Tanyanya ketus dan kasar. Well, hanya menurut Naruto, selebihnya sikap Sakura bukan kasar melainkan dingin.

Naruto menaiki anak tangga- tempat Sakura berpijak. "Aku ingin dirimu." Kemudian ia mencekal tangan kurus wanita itu. Sedikit main kasar tak masalah, bukan. Naruto menyeringai. Senang sekali rasanya pagi-pagi mengganggu janda.

"Dasar gila!" Oh ya, kecaman setajam itu sudah biasa Naruto dapatkan. Sudah menjadi hobi bibir mungil itu mengatainya dengan kalimat pedas. Toh, memang benar seperti itu kenyataannya. Ia gila karena Sakura.

Cukup bercandanya. Sekarang Naruto hanya mau meminta penjelasan yang mutlak. Apa alasan Sakura sampai sebegitunya membenci dirinya. Hanya saja, ia merasa tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun hingga merasa tak patut di benci. "Jelaskan semuanya!"

Tatapan Sakura menajam. "Apa!" Bahkan oktafnya agak meninggi.

"Ikut aku!" Ketika Naruto menarik, Sakura langsung menahannya dengan kuat.

"Tidak, kalau mau di sini saja." Hal tersulit bagi Naruto ialah menghadapai keras kepala Sakura. Wanita itu kokoh pada pendiriannya.

"Jangan di sini, tidak enak di lihat jika ada tetangga yang keluar."

Sakura mencoba melepaskan cekalan Naruto dari tangannya. "Kalau tahu malu, sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku dan pergi dari sini.." Satu hal yang HARUS Naruto lakukan saat membujuk Sakura. Selalu SABAR. "Dan, aku harus mengantar putriku ke sekolah." Well, pada akhirnya Naruto pasrah ketika lagi-lagi gadis kecil terlibat dalam masalah mereka. Baiklah, lagi-lagi mengalah.

"Fine.." Walau begitu, tetap saja cekalan Naruto tak kunjung lepas ataupun mengendur. "Di mobil, hanya 1 menit." Sakura meliriknya dengan nafas tersengal. Bawaan emosi. "1 menit." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tak yakin apakah waktu 1 menit cukup untuknya.

Kali ini Sakura terpaksa mengalah demi putrinya. Kalau tidak begitu bisa-bisa sampai malam Naruto akan terus menahannya seperti ini.

"1 menit." Naruto tersenyum lega. "Tak kurang maupun lebih." Ia mengangguk dengan semangat, diam-diam Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

Hening. Ruangan beraroma jeruk segar itu hening. Sakura mengatur nafas, sementara Naruto tampak setia menantinya. "Katakan.." Ia mengalihkan atensi pada pria disebelahnya. "Kenapa kau membenciku? Apa salahku padamu hingga kau sangat membenciku seperti ini." Wanita itu tak kunjung membuka suara, membiarkan Naruto mengatakan semuanya. "Kumohon, jelaskan padaku agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu."

"Hanya itu?" Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Kurang lebih." Dan akhirnya Sakura bergerak gesit menggapai kerah kemeja Naruto, menyebabkan mobil yang menampung mereka bergoyang pelan.

"Alasan aku membencimu karena kau terlalu mirip dengan Suamiku, orang yang selama ini aku benci. Kau tahu kenapa, karena dia pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Dia meninggalkan kami berdua, menelantarkan kami berdua selama bertahun-tahun Membiarkan aku hidup tanpa Suami, membiarkan putriku tumbuh tanpa seorang Ayah. Kami berdua, aku dan putriku korban dari kekejaman Suamiku. Apa sekarang kau puas, Naruto!?"

Naruto sempat terhenyak mendengar penjelasan menyakitkan itu, namun ketika Sakura melepas cengkramannya lalu hendak menjauh, ia begitu gesit menarik kembali wanita itu. Malah kini sedang mendekapnya. Sakura meronta, namun lambat laun akhirnya ia luluh dalam dekapan hangat itu. Dekapan yang selama ini ia rindukan, namun dari orang yang berbeda. Sakura menganggapnya begitu.

Sakit yang Sakura rasakan turut pula menyiksa Naruto. "Kumohon, sekali lagi biarkan aku bertanya."

Sakura menangis dalam diam, dan banya bisa mencengkram kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh _topless_ Naruto. Untuk kali ini saja, ia akan menerima sandaran dari pria yang tak ia kenal.

"Sebenarnya, kemana Suamimu pergi.."

Naruto bergerak lebih cepat saat lagi-lagi Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri darinya. Ia tidak akan menyerah sebelum semuanya jelas. Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain menerima depakan Naruto, dan membagi beban di pundaknya kepada 'pria asing' itu. Naruto kian erat mendekap Sakura, bahkan membiarkan wanita itu mencengkram kemejanya yang rapi hingga menjadi kusut. Apapun yang Sakura lalukan tetap tak sepadan dengan luka di hatinya. Ia tahu perempuan itu terlanjur hancur.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawah. "D-dia, kecelakaan saat aku Hamil putri kami.." Sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh, berebeda dengan Naruto yang kini tampak shock.

"Sakura, maksudmu!?"

Sakura mendorong dada Naruto. "Tidak! Kau salah!" Sambil menentang ia menyeka air mata dari pipinya. "Apa yang kau fikirkan itu salah! Itu tidak benar!"

Kali ini Naruto mencekal kedua bahu Sakura. "Lalu di mana dia sekarang!" Ia bahkan sampai mencengkramnya. "KATAKAN DI MANA DIA!" Naruto mengguncang sepasang bahu kecil itu untuk meminta jawaban.

Kepala Sakura tertunduk. Tangannya terkulai lemah di atas paha Naruto. "D-dia..."

"Ibu, ada Paman Naruto?" Kalimat Sakura tersela. Gadis cilik berparas jelita tampak sedang berdiri di luar mobil. Buru-buru Sakura beranjak lalu membuka pintu. Naruto mengikutinya.

"Sayang, sudah siap berangkat sekolah?" Sakura berjongkok dihadapan gadis mungil berusia 10 tahun itu sambil merapikan dasi kupu-kupu yang mengikat kerah seragam sekolah dasarnya. Naruto berdiri disebelah Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias. "Ibu, sekalian Paman Naruto mengantarku ke sekolah ya?" Ia mendongak tinggi, meminta persetujuan dari orang dimaksud. Mana mungkin Naruto bisa menolak. Walau berat tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mau tak mau Sakura harus menyetujui permintaan putrinya. Toh, pria asing itu juga tidak akan menyakiti putrinya. Biarpun Naruto hanya orang asing BAGINYA, tetapi tetap saja Sakura mengenalnya dengan baik. Sakura tak bisa menepis kenyataan tersebut.

Naruto ikut berjongkok di dekat Sakura. "Ya, tentu sayang. Apapun itu akan Paman lakukan untukmu." Jawaban tulus darinya mendapat respon girang. Gadis balita itu tengah melompat-lompat bahagia, dan dilanjutkan dengan menubruk Naruto. Ia bergelayut di leher sang Paman tercinta. Sakura tersenyum melihat keakraban keduanya.

Pagi ini berlalu dengan suram. Hanya BAGI Sakura LAGI.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Permisi sebentar, aku mau mengantar laporan ini ke ruang Boss." Usai memberesi tumpukan lembaran kertas di meja, Sakura berdiri sambil mendekap laporan-laporan penting milik perusahaan di dadanya. Bukan saatnya untuk bersantai, masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya.

"Sakura, jangan lupa ya kami menunggumu di Cafe biasa." Ino sekedar mengingatkan rekan kerjanya itu. "Aku tahu besok hari minggu, putrimu pasti menginap di rumah Obaa-chan." Sakura tersenyum. Ino memang selalu tahu semuanya. "Jadi, malam ini kita punya waktu bersama teman-teman. Benar bukan?"

"Yaa, benar sekali." Tenten menyahut dengan semangat.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, tapi aku tak janji." Ia menjawab seadanya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti datang.." Shion tampak yakin sendiri.

Tersenyum tipis, kemudian Sakura memutar badan membelakangi ketiga temannya. "Yaa, semoga saja begitu." Setelah itu ia berlalu bersama dengan suara dari tumit _high-heels_ miliknya yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai marmer, menimbulkan suara elegan.

"Ayo, kita duluan saja.." Ino berdiri, disusul oleh Shion dan Tenten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu mendapat sahutan dari dalam, Sakura membuka pintu ruangan tersebut lalu masuk setelah kembali menutup pintu. Naruto tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, namun masih sempat menyapa Sakura dengan senyum hangat. Pria itu bahkan berdiri dari kursi putarnya. Sakura angkat bahu, dan segera menyerahkan laporan di tangannya kepada sang Boss.

"Semuanya sudah kuselesaikan, ini baru di _Photo Copy_ tadi." Sakura tampak heran melihat Naruto tidak memeriksa hasil kerjanya, malah berlalu disampingnya. "Boss?" Di tambah lagi ketika dia mengunci pintu, dan membiarkan anak kunci itu bergelantungan di gagang pintu.

Naruto berdiri tegap dihadapan Sakura sambil menatap tajam. "Aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Berbohong apa?" Alis kiri Sakura terangkat.

Naruto menggapai tangan Sakura, dan mengganggamnya. "Katakan iya, bahwa kau mencintaiku."

 **Plakk!**

Tepisan kasar itu membuat Naruto terhenyak. "Dasar gila!" Lagi-lagi kecaman tajam. Naruto MUAK mendengarnya. Sakura juga MUAK terus-terusan diganggu dengan hal tak penting semacam CINTA.

Tubuh pendek Sakura terdorong ke belakang. "Apa aku pantas disebut gila?" Naruto menguncinya di dinding tembok. "Gilakah aku yang mengetahui alasanmu?" Sakura mencoba meronta, namun Naruto malah semakin kuat menekannya. "Aku tahu Sakura! Aku tahu kau takut di pecat dari kantor ini karena kau takut berada jauh dariku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, bahkan mengenai perasaanmu padaku." Rahang Naruto mengeras. "Kuhomon, berhentilah berbohong. Jangan munafik!"

"Heh, jangan percaya diri." Wanita itu meremehkan pria dihadapannya.

Tangan Naruto terkepal. "Kau bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri, tapi kau tak bisa membohongi diriku." Lidah Sakura kelu untuk berkata. "Kau membenciku, tapi juga mencintaiku." Sepasang _emerlad_ indah itu berlinang. Hati Naruto menclos melihat air mata itu hendak jatuh.

"Kau tahu.." Tatapan bengis itu meneduh secara perlahan. "Aku hancur setiap kali melihat dirimu. Aku sakit setiap kali kau jauh dariku, aku seperti mati bila tanpa dirimu. Kau segalanya bagiku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu, Naruto." Air mata Sakura menetes- membasahi pipinya. Naruto bergerak cepat menyeka air asin tersebut. "Kau bagaikan angan-angan yang tak bisa kuraih, kau terlalu jauh untuk aku dapatkan. Kau bisa memiliki diriku, tapi aku tak bisa memiliki dirimu. Kumohon mengertilah."

Naruto murunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Akan kubuat semua perasaan itu lenyap dari hatimu." Ia berbisik lembut, menguarkan nafas segarnya di dekat hidung Sakura. Wanita itu mengangkat wajah, dan menatapnya dengan sorot terdalam.

Tidak ada lagi tatapan benci di mata hijau itu..

 **Bukhh!**

"Aahhh!" Punggung ramping itu membentur dinding nan berdiri kokoh dibelakangnya. Naruto menggaruk dinding polos itu, melampiaskan rasa nikmat ketika lorong rapat itu mencengkramnya dengan ketat. Beberapa helai rambut lengket di wajah Sakura berkat keringat. Ia mendongak ke atas, menggigit bibir dengan kuat sambil mengatupkan mata. Orgasme kembali melandanya. Bahkan kali ini lebih dasyat dari yang tadi.

Cakaran geram terhadap punggung telanjangnya tak bisa Naruto rasakan, selain rasa nikmat dan kepuasan. Sangat nikmat menyetubuhi Sakura, puas pula melihat wanita itu hanyut dalam gelombang orgasme. Naruto melihat ke atas, menatap Sakura yang tampak terengah. Dia terlihat sexy dalam keadaan basah seperti saat ini. Sebelah tangan Naruto menjadi tiang penahan tubuh mereka, sementara tangannya yang tersisa mencengkram bokong padat Sakura. Meremas daging kenyal tersebut selayaknya payudara untuk menambah rangsangan.

Puas. Naruto rasa sudah puas dengan posisi bercintanya, waktunya berganti posisi, terlebih sudah beberapa kali Sakura mendapat orgasme dalam posisi tersebut. Sakura sempat terpekik pelan, sebelum kemudian ia dengan cepat melingkar erat dibagian leher Naruto. Bertahan di sana ketika pria itu berniat pindah.

 **Srakk!**

Berkas-berkas di atas meja tersingkir. Mengabaikan berkas penting tersebut, Naruto malah membaringkan Sakura di sana. Mengganti tempat itu dengan sang wanita. Ia mengungkungnya di bawah, lalu tersenyum puas melihat wajah cantik itu terbakar habis oleh rona merah. Merah yang begitu pekat. Pinggulnya kembali menghentak selangkangan wanita itu, seketika membuat bibir _peach_ tersebut kembali meloloskan desahan halus.

Sakura berpegang di punggung lebar Naruto, terkadang menggaruknya dengan cakaran geram kala merasakan benda panjang itu semakin dalam memasuki tubuhnya. Punggung kokoh itu sampai licin berkat keringat yang membanjir. Sakura semakin geram, bahkan sampai menggigit bahu Naruto. Sial! Lelaki itu kuat sekali. Otot-otot tubuhnya bermunculan, menambah kesan sexy di mata Sakura. Paling nyaman dipeluk, apalagi saat 'bersatu'.

Geraman Naruto mulai terdengar. Sakura semakin terbuai, terlebih ketika Naruto mengecupi kulit leher dan dadanya sambil diiringi suara geraman bak singa jantan. Sepasang betis jenjang miliknya merambat naik, lalu melingkari sekeliling pinggang Naruto. Ia ingin berbagi ledakan orgasme bersama Naruto. Akan lebih nikmat bila seperti itu.

Percaya atau tidak, lenguhan Sakura terdengar panjang memenuhi ruangan. Sementara Naruto meredam suaranya sambil menatap wajah cantik perempuan merah muda di bawahnya. Bagi Naruto, moment paling membanggakan saat bercinta adalah ketika melihat Sakura ogasme. Ia sangat menyukai moment tersebut, di mana Sakura akan melepaskan suaranya dengan lenguhan nikmat. Itu terdengar manis di telinga Naruto.

Kelopak lentik itu terbuka, senyum lembut menyambutnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Sakura menggapai tengkuknya, lalu menyematkan jemari di helaian rambutnya. Wanita itu tertawa pelan, dan menggesekan-gesekan ujung hidung mereka.

"Hmmhh~" Kali ini Sakura mengecup hidung lancip itu. Tak lama kemudian ia bangkit, lalu dengan cepat mendorong Naruto. Mendudukan lelaki di kursi putarnya, bahkan sampai membuat kursi tersebut sampai bergeser dari sang meja.

Kini giliran Sakura menguasai Naruto. Melumpuhkannya di bawah kendali. Ia berpegang di leher Naruto, kemudian menduduki selangkangannya. Sontak, nafas Naruto tercekat ketika merasakan ia kembali memenuhi tubuh rapat Sakura. Perempuan itu sendiri yang melakukanya. Naruto mengelus pinggang polos Sakura. Sentuhannya berpindah turun, hingga tiba dibagian betis. Menyadari satu hal, ia segera menuntaskannya. Melepaskan _high-heels_ yang sejak tadi masih melekat di kaki mungil Sakura.

 **Kreett!**

 **Tapp!**

Kemudian Naruto memegang bokong Sakura, bahkan mengelusnya. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan mata menggoda dan senyum sexy. Sakura merona semakin pekat, lalu bergegas menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di lekukan leher Naruto. Ia memukul manja bahu Naruto. "Baka, jangan menggodaku." Bisiknya malu-malu. Naruto malah senang.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Wanita itu diam tak menjawab. Malah menggerakan pinggulnya dengan lembut. Naruto melenguh tertahan dibuatnya. Sakura tersenyum genit, selanjutnya ia semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Sentuhannya berhasil membuat Naruto hilang akal. Mereka bertukar peran dalam permainan ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baka Naruto." Bisik perempuan itu, namun terlalu halus untuk bisa di dengar oleh Naruto. Tubuh basah Sakura terlalu nikmat hingga Naruto enggan mengindah apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Jangan pernah katakan apapun, atau aku akan menjauhkan kau dan putrimu dari dia."**_

Sakura terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Menarik nafas lega, kemudian ia duduk. Atensinya beredar ke sekitar ruangan, mencari seseorang. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, lalu bergegas turun- ingin menghampiri lelaki yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan dinding kaca sambil membagi punggung. Dia tampak tenang menikmati pemandangan kota dari lantai atas. Pagi ini cuacanya indah sekali.

"Naruto.." Sakura memeluknya dari belakang. Merambatkan tangan ke dada bidang Naruto, dan menyandarkan sisi wajah di punggung lebar tersebut. Pria itu tersentak, namun kemudian lekas berbalik mengahadap ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum hangat padanya.

Naruto mengelus wajah lembut Sakura. "Selamat pagi." Ia balas tersenyum. Kali ini lebih hangat dari yang sudah-sudah. "Tidurmu nyenyak?" Wanita itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah melewatkan kebersamaan mereka semalam, Naruto langsung memesan hotel untuk tempat peristirahatan. Toh, putri kecil itu juga sedang tidak di rumah, jadi tak masalah bila semalam Sakura tak pulang. Perempuan itu juga ingin menghabiskan malam bersama pria yang ia cintai.

Seperti kata Naruto. Sakura memang mencintainya..

"Kau mau sarapan apa? Biar kupesankan."

Sakura menggenggam telapak lebar yang kini tengah membelai pipinya. "Apa saja, asal jangan yang berat-berat. Nanti aku gemuk." Ia merona, membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Sekali pun kau gemuk, tetap saja cintaku tak akan mengecil. Mungkin ikut membesar seperti tubuhmu." Sakura memukul manja dadanya. Wanita itu terlihat malu-malu. Naruto memang gemar menggodanya dengan kata-kata manis. Bahkan disaat sedang bercinta sekali pun Naruto tak henti menggodanya, dengan tatapan atau pun kalimat.

Sakura menubruk tubuh kokoh tersebut. "Baka." Naruto tertawa pelan, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. Ia bahagia bisa memikiki Sakura, biarpun status wanita itu tak enak di dengar. Toh, cinta memang tak memandang status mau pun fisik. Cinta tumbuh dari hati yang terdalam, dan menjadikannya sebuah perasaan yang suci. Cinta Naruto kepada Sakura sesuci hatinya yang tak bisa berbohong mengenai perasaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut, terlebih ketika Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang menyerngit di atasnya. Ia heran melihatnya. "Naru, ada apa?" Jemari lentiknya masih setia tersemat dalam helaian sutra tersebut. Rasa lembut enggan membuat Sakura menjauhkan tangan dari rambut Naruto. Pria itu balas menatapnya, namun dengan mata sayu dan dahi berkerut.

"Sakura, aku lapar.." Tertegun sejenak, hingga kemudian tawa geli lolos dari bibir ranum Sakura. Pipi Naruto memerah karenanya. "Uuhh, dari tadi siang aku belum ada makan. Sekarang aku lapar sekali." Ia memapar manja. Lebih manja dari putri kecil Sakura yang baru tadi sore pergi- lagi ke rumah Neneknya. Gadis balita itu menginap di luar lagi. Sakura yang minta bantuan dari Ibunya, beralasan malam ini ingin berduaan dengan Naruto di rumah.

Sakura bangun dari rebahnya. "Baiklah, akan aku masakan makan malam untukmu." Ujarnya seraya menganakan rompi piyama. Naruto sempat melepasnya tadi. "Tunggu ya.." Naruto mengangguk patuh. Sakura sangat senang melihatnya.

Kaki mulus itu menyentuh lantai marmer, disusul oleh empunya. Naruto menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Matanya melirik punggung ramping Sakura yang mulai jauh di mata. Wanita itu nyaris tiba di muka pintu. Ia menghembuskan nafas, lalu menelungkup dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik bantal. Kedua tangannya menyusup masuk ke bawah bantal. Berniat memeluk bantal tersebut namun malah urung ketika merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana. Sebuah benda petak segi empat.

Naruto mengangkat wajah. "Hm?" Kemudian ia mengambilnya, dan membawa keluar benda petak bewarna merah muda tersebut. "Album?" Ia menimangnya di tangan sembari terus menatapnya dengan mata mengerjap. Tanpa berfikir panjang pun Naruto sudah tahu album apa itu. Cukup lama juga ia penasaran dengan Suami Sakura. Tampan atau jelek kah rupanya?

Pria itu duduk bersila. "Seperti apa orangnya?" Pikirnya penasaran, dan langsung membuka album tersebut. Mula-mula foto Sakura yang terlihat. Foto saat wanita itu mengenakan gaun pengantin putih, lengkap dengan _wedding glove_ sebatas lengan. "Cantik.." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus wajah cantik yang tampak bahagia itu.

Beralih ke halaman dua..

Pertama kali yang Naruto lihat adalah sosok lelaki yang Sakura cintai lebih dari apapun. Perempuan itu terlihat sedang memeluk lengannya sembari tersenyum hingga tampak gigi. Satu hal yang terlewatkan.

..Sebuah fakta mengejutkan Naruto kala itu juga. Matanya terbuka lebar begitu menyadari siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya. Ia mengenalnya, terlebih dengan rambut, mata dan wajah. Sosok di gambar itu terlihat tak asing di mata Naruto. Orang itu begitu mirip dengannya, atau mungkin itu memang dirinya!?

Benar sekali. Pria itu bukan orang lain, melainkan Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Semuanya terlihat jelas, bahkan tanda tiga garis tipis di wajah. Benar-benar, mereka tidak buang persis. Tinggi badan sekali pun. Tinggi Sakura hanya sebatas bawah dagu MEREKA, tak lebih atau pun kurang dari itu.

Jadi, kalimat 'mirip' yang pernah Sakura katakan hanyalah bualan semata. Suami yang meninggalkannya tak pernah jauh, bahkan selalu dekat. Seperti saat ini. Sejak awal mereka memang sudah saling terikat, namun masih dalam tahap permainan takdir dari _Kami - Sama_.

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Pegangannya terhadap album polos tersebut mengerat. Erat sekali. Ia tak habis fikir kenapa Sakura menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini darinya. Dari Suaminya sendiri. Jadi, penyebab semua ini terjadi gara-gara kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang membuat semua ingatan tentang masa lalunya hilang dalam sekejap. Bahkan Istrinya sendiri terlupakan.

"Akkhh!" Naruto meringkuk ketika rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Sakit memang, namun tak sesakit hatinya. Selama bertahun-tahun ia hidup dalam kebohongan. Dunia penuh kepalsuan yang telah menyembunyikan semua kebenaran itu. Ini keterlaluan. Sangat kejam.

Naruto mencengkram rambutnya. "Brengsek!" Kepada siapa lagi ia memaki kalau bukan kepada Minato. Dialah dalang dari semua perkara ini. Lelaki brengsek yang serakah. Sejak awal dia memang tak pernah menyetujui hubungan mereka, bahkan pernah mengancam akan membunuh Sakura.

Sepuluh tahun lalu Minato memang pernah turun tangan untuk menghabisi Sakura. Naas, kejadiannya malah berbalik arah. Sebuah truk beroda enam belas melindas hingga remuk mobil yang seharusnya bukan Naruto kendarai. Tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi Naruto menderita luka parah. Kepalanya nyaris pecah terbentur besi jembatan, dalang penyebab ia geger otak. Kejadian itu terjadi setelah dua bulan pernikahan mereka, saat usia kandungan Sakura baru memasuki tiga minggu.

Jadi, gadis kecil yang selama ini sudah Naruto anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri memanglah darah dagingnya. Bocah berparas jelita itu menyandang nama besar Namikaze dibelakang namanya.

Hanami Namikaze, putri kecil Naruto Namikaze..

 **Drapp!**

Naruto melompat turun, kemudian berlari keluar. Sakura yang saat itu tengah sibuk mengocok telur untuk di masak terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu mendekapnya dengan erat dari belakang. Ia hendak membalik badan, namun tak sedikit pun tubuhnya dapat bergerak. Bisa bernafas saja ia sudah bersyukur.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Sakura pasrah dan memilih bertanya. Entah kenapa mendadak perasaanya tidak enak. Ia tahu ada sesuatu dibalik sikap Naruto.

Pelukan Naruto semakin erat, bahkan ia sampai menangis di dekat telinga Sakura. Perempuan itu menyadarinya, namun hanya diam menantikan jawaban. "Pembohong bodoh!" Mata Sakura membulat. Naruto yang terisak menyembunyikan wajah basahnya dilekukan leher Sakura. Ia ingin mengingat semua yang pernah terlupakan, bahkan aroma tubuh Sakura. Wangi _cherry_ yang juga ia lupakan.

Kalimat pendek yang Naruto lontarkan cukup dimengerti oleh Sakura, detik itu juga membuatnya terdiam kaku.

Ingatan Naruto...

Semuanya sudah jelas, maka dari itu tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Eumm.. sebenarnya fanfic ini udah bisa di tebak dari judul dan awal cerita :3 Semoga aja nggak ada yg ngira kalo Naruto beneran dapet jandanya Sakura XD

Asoy, tema cerita seperti itu bukan ane banget :'V

Ahh, iya, sekalian fanfic ini dihadiahkan untuk Author Jaster Rin yg lagi Ultah *Udah telat woy!* #Pundung "Setidaknya udah kasih kado.." :'))


End file.
